No One
by diamondblossoms
Summary: After a terrible night out with Fox, Peach sings about how no one will tear them apart. A songfic, I think... The lyrics are my own.


**No One**

**A Peach and Fox Songfic.**

**Peach and Fox belong to Nintendo**

**Lyrics belong to me**

Underneath the starry, yet partially cloudy sky

Princess Peach sat in her garden on a fountain alone.

She was contemplating the evening. She and her boyfriend Fox had gone out to a restaurant to eat. The date seemed to go perfectly and they even got in without much trouble but the real problem began when they sat down to order. It was a restaurant known to be the most fancy in all of the Mushroom Kingdom and of course it was full of snobby rich people, people who despised the woman who they lived under.

Some of the Toads whispered about her and Fox, how odd and gross their relationship was. Peach ignored the comments but she could tell that some of them were getting to Fox, especially when a super-rich Toad named Chris sat at his table and pointed out loudly that there was a sign on the door that read "No Dogs". Fox and Peach felt the permeating stares coming from the people and they ate with nervous feelings inside themselves.

A woman who was named Jiggly muttered rude comments about Peach being and evil dictator and a woman with an ugly lover. That did it for Fox and he grabbed his dinner jacket and fled out the door. Peach ran after him to which the others said "She's trying to skip out!" After a semi-long discussion to the manager Peach paid for their half-eaten meal and as she was walking out she stopped and faced the two who had commented to them earlier. "I never expected you to understand or accept but even I wouldn't have done what you had." then she left.

Outside she looked down the road and noticed a poor man who looked hungry. She approached him and gave him a ton of money to go and buy himself something to eat. Then she got his name and asked her to meet him tomorrow at her castle so she could help him find a house to live in. The poor Toad ran down the street crying with tears of joy.

Peach then walked to her castle to see if Fox had gone there to wait for her. Toadsworth said that Fox had left without haste and that he would see her some other day, in his own galaxy. Peach felt bad and told Toadsworth she needed to be alone.

Now, she was gazing into the water that the fountain was emitting. She looked around at the scenery; roses of every color were aligned beautifully on the bushes. Peach reached out and picked a green one. "He loves me," Peach said plucking a petal and letting it fall into the fountain. "He loves me not." Peach plucked and recited until she came to the end which had the result "He loves me." She set the flower bud beside her and gazed up at the moon. A light drizzle began to fall and she took a deep breath and began a song.

I never expected them to understand

No one ever understands

I should've expected it

I knew somewhere that it would happen

But it's real

It happened

And no one's going to change it

No one can break us apart

I don't know how it happened

How it came to be

That he was the one for me

Should've expected this

The nasty and mean comments

The rude stares and the clowning

How they often judge him, how they judge me

He's different

I think that it's a good thing

Why be like everybody?

And have no creativity?

Why be plain-n-boring?

When you can be fun and exciting

I am normal

Are they so sure?

Are they positive that I am human?

Do they know it for a fact?

Do they in fact have an official document to show me?

I can be with anybody who I want to be

I can be in love with whomever I please

No one can tell me that we weren't meant to be

No one can ever say we'll never find happiness, truly

Because they are probably so unhappy with themselves

That they have to go and fool around

They need to hurt somebody to feel better about themselves

Well, for them I feel sorry

Maybe they have a life full of sadness and misery

Maybe they have nobody

Maybe they have nothing to cherish

But their hatred and their jealousy

Oh, well

It happened

It is real

It is true

No one is going to change it

We will be together 'till the end of time

Until this corrupt world is through

We will be one

We will be in love and no one will change that

Not now

Not ever

No One

As she finished the song she sighed and began to proceed back into the castle. She would call Fox tomorrow and apologize for their terrible evening. And he would say he was sorry for walking out on her and sticking her with the dinner bill, which he said he would take care of. But in the meantime, Peach would go to bed and deal with it all tomorrow. She looked back at the light drizzle and said in a determined voice

"**It's real, it happened and no one will change it. Not now, not ever…"**

Then she closed the stained-glass doors and proceeded to her room. Once inside she got ready for bed and glanced at a small brown teddy bear with a red scarf around its neck. She looked at it and smiled before turning off the lights and dozing off.

"**No One…" **


End file.
